You're Such a Stupid Git!
by Draco'sBabe96
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been together since Hogwarts, and they both have to ask each other something.


A/N: Yes I know that my story is a little off, and yes there probably is some mistakes, as I am only human.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did, that guinness is all J.K.'s.

**Third Person POV**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had been dating for about four years now. After the war they returned to Hogwarts for their final year, Hermione as Head Girl and Draco as Head Boy. Draco had realized over that summer that the blood prejudiced he had grown up with was shit and he was lucky to be alive, and it was all because of Harry Potter. He realized he wanted to be different, he wanted to change. Narcissa Malfoy saw the change in her son, and was so proud. She never believed in the pureblood shit her husband spouted off, she didn't want Draco to get hurt if she fought back. Now that Lucius was in Azkaban and awaiting the Dementor's kiss they didn't have to worry about him being over their shoulders watching their every move. Draco really did become a changed man.  
As for Hermione, well she and Ron dated, and she realized that she didn't feel anything with him. They still remained best friends along with Harry. When Hermione found out that Draco was the Head Boy, she couldn't believe the evil git who had tortured her for years wasn't that much of a git at all. They slowly became friends and this is when Hermione and Draco realized that they had feelings for each other. They then started dating all through graduation and on. Hermione walked into the restaurant palms sweaty and heart racing.  
'What if he said no, what if he laughs at me?' This was all running through her head as she fingered the box in her jacket pocket. 'What am I doing? Why am I proposing to him?' She thought. 'No, get that Gryffindor bravery together, let's do this!' She thought as she walked into the restaurant and said she had reservations with Draco Malfoy.  
Draco fingered the box in his pocket. 'I really hope that she says yes!' Draco thought as he looked for Hermione. He saw her being led to their table and all he could think about was how beautiful she looked, he was speechless. She had on a light green dress that went down to her knees with sparkly silver pumps. 'How I love her in my Slytherin colors!' Draco thought as his eyes met hers. Her hair was loosely curled and framed her face.  
"Hermione, my love, you look beautiful, I am speechless!" Draco said as he went over to pull out her chair so she could sit down.  
"Thank you Draco, you look very dashing yourself," Hermione said as she eyed his dark green shirt and black slacks.  
"You're welcome, and thank you also. So how was your day?"  
"It was good, but it's better now that I'm with you Draco," Hermione said blushing.  
'I can't wait all night when she looks at me like that!' Draco thought while pulling his nerves together.  
"Hermione, I love you, you are the most wonderful, amazing person I could ever ask for, I was such a git to you and you love me, so I want to be with you as long as I can before you realize you don't want to be with me and leave me, ending up with some other bloke, so Hermione, I guess what I'm trying to say is… Will you do me the up most honor and become Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" Draco said as he got down on one knee and pulled the box from his pocket. He looked at her and all he saw was a look of complete shock.  
'He just proposed to me, what? I was going to propose to him! Wait, he proposed to me!' All this was running through Hermione's head as she stared at Draco in shock.  
"Draco, I don't know what to say, I was not expecting this, I…" Hermione started.  
"It's okay Hermione, I understand you don't want…," Draco started before he was interrupted by Hermione.  
"Oh Draco, no you don't understand you git, I was going to propose to you!" Hermione said as she pulled the box from her jacket pocket and handed it to him.  
"You were? So, is that a yes?" Draco asked as he pulled her to stand up with him.  
"Yes Draco, yes, a million times yes!" Hermione said as she leaped into his arms and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and she put his on his left ring finger.  
"Come on Draco; let's go home, I don't think I can eat anything right now!" Hermione said putting on her coat and grabbing the hand of her smiling fiancée. The young couple walked out into the chilly night and apparated away.

**I hope you enjoyed my Dramione oneshot, please review! THANKS! :)**


End file.
